This application requests continuing support for the University of Iowa Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP). The goals of the MSTP are to recruit outstanding trainees and provide them with the knowledge base, skills, and inspiration to enable their transition to careers as productive and successful physician-scientists. These goals are accomplished through an integrated curriculum that assimilates scientific and clinical training, constantly emphasizing the intersections between science and medicine. Students complete 1.5 years of pre-clinical medical coursework, 4 to 5 years of graduate training, and approximately 1.5 years of clinical clerkships to fulfill the requirements for both the MD and PhD degrees. The U of Iowa MSTP is led by Steven Lentz, MD, PhD (Director) and Pamela Geyer, PhD (Co-Director) who share a long-standing passion for mentoring and training physician-scientists. Collectively they have over thirty years of administrative experience in the U of Iowa MSTP. The Program incorporates activities throughout the course of study to provide integration and enrichment of the curriculum, program identity, and mentorship of students during transitions in their training. Enrichment and integration activities include Conversations in Research, Creative Communications Workshop, MSTP Grand Rounds, Clinical Connections, Directors' Dinners, MSTP Medleys, the annual MSTP Retreat and the I `Heart' Science poster session. The Program has 152 talented and diverse faculty members who provide exciting research training opportunities. Students are extensively involved in the MSTP, serving as members on the Executive, Admissions, Recruitment, and IDEA Committees. The Program enjoys strong institutional support from the Deans of the Carver College of Medicine and Graduate College, who promote the MSTP as a driver for innovation in research, education and service at the university. The U of Iowa MSTP currently has 71 trainees, of which 42% are women and 13% are from underrepresented minority groups. In 2014, a major renewal of the medical curriculum occurred, consolidating delivery of preclinical curriculum from four to three semesters. This new structure provides several advantages for MSTP students compared with the traditional MD-PhD curriculum, including earlier clinical experiences, earlier entry into research projects and more flexibility for re-entry into the clinical clerkships after completion o the PhD. The MSTP has incorporated new initiatives to foster professionalism, communication, teamwork, and career development skills. In its 37 year history, the U of Iowa MSTP has graduated 184 students. Our graduates have become division chiefs, departmental chairs or center directors at institutions nationwide and are leaders of healthcare research enterprises. During the next funding period, the U of Iowa MSTP will continue its commitment to the training of physician-scientists who will advance the science of medicine and its translation into clinical practice.